1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone used for an electronic money transaction system, and particularly to a telephone which is useful for carrying out the monetary settlement based on electronic money between IC cards which can store electronic money, and to a method of operation of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been proposed an electronic money transaction system for transferring electronic money based on the communication between IC cards which can store electronic money. The IC card used in this system includes a microprocessor having a communication function and a memory, e.g., EEEPROM, for storing a processing program and the balance of electronic money. The IC card can be used for electronic money transaction with other IC cards through the electronic money transaction system which includes terminals installed in banks, retail stores, individual residences, etc. linked by a communication line, or by using dedicated IC card terminals.
The above-mentioned electronic money transaction system is still at the stage of development, with its constituent devices being left indeterminate for their functions and configurations.
An object of the present invention is to provide a telephone and a method of operation of the same which are useful for the above-mentioned electronic money transaction system, and are capable of transferring electronic money between money cards, e.g., the person-to-person, person-to-bank and person-to-retailer transactions, based on the telephone communication function, while protecting the money card user from illegal withdrawal of money.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a telephone and a method of operation of the same which are capable of transferring electronic money between two pieces of money cards coupled to the telephone, or between one or both of two pieces of money cards coupled to the telephone and other money cards linked through the telephone line.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a telephone having card inlets which allow easy access for the insertion and ejection of money cards and having a convenient telephone top layout which allows easy distinction between the telephone function and electronic money transfer function.
In order to achieve the above objectives, the invention resides in a telephone used for an electronic money transaction system for transferring electronic money between money cards which can store electronic money, the telephone including two money card reader/writers so that electronic money is transferred between two pieces of money cards inserted in the card inlets of the two money card reader/writers.
In order to achieve the above objectives, the inventive telephone has its one card inlet located at the top rear position of the telephone main body so that one money card is inserted vertically and its another card inlet located at the front side of the telephone main body so that another money card is inserted horizontally.
In order to achieve the above objectives, the invention resides in a telephone which includes a display window, a ten-key set located in front of the display window, telephone function keys located on one side of the ten-key set, electronic money function keys located on another side of the ten-key set, a money card reader/writer having a card inlet located above the display window and adapted to insert a money card vertically, and another money card reader/writer having a card inlet located below the ten-key set and adapted to insert a money card horizontally.
In order to achieve the above objectives, the invention resides in a method of operation of the telephone, the method including a step of determining the transfer direction between money cards coupled to multiple money card reader/writers equipped in the telephone, or a step of selecting one of the multiple money card reader/writers thereby to implement electronic money transfer between a money card coupled to the selected money card reader/writer and other money card linked through the telephone line.
In order to achieve the above objectives, the inventive telephone operation method includes an operational mode of electronic money transfer between money cards coupled to multiple money card reader/writers equipped in the telephone, and an operational mode of electronic money transfer between a money card coupled to selected one of the money card reader/writers and other money card linked through the telephone line.